sexeducationfandomcom-20200215-history
Maeve Wiley
Maeve Wiley is one of the main characters in Sex Education. She is portrayed by Emma Mackey. Maeve is an intelligent and sarcastic social outcast at Moordale Secondary School, who eventually befriends Otis Milburn in sixth-form when the two begin a sex therapy clinic to make money off of their peers. Early Life Maeve Wiley was raised by her brother, Sean Wiley, when her father left them behind and their mother was arrested for selling drugs. She often has to scrap for money to afford living in her caravan. She is in sixth-form and attends Moordale Secondary. Throughout the Series Season 1 Maeve befriends Otis and begins a sex therapy clinic with him. Maeve dates Jackson Marchetti throughout the first season, but has secret feelings for Otis which eventually leads Jackson and Maeve to break up. Maeve keeps a strong friendship with Aimee. Season 2 In Season 2, Maeve is dealing with the return of her mother who abandoned her. She reveals to Otis that she messed up and once had feelings for him, but never said anything. He turns her down and she gets hurt. She joins the Quiz-heads and re-enrolls at school. Maeve has a flirtation with her new neighbor, Isaac. He really likes her but Maeve decides to focus on herself for a while after a series of love disasters with men. Relationships Love Interests and Sexual partners Jackson Marchetti Ex-boyfriend Otis Milburn Crush/Friend/Business Partner Isaac Love interest/Friend Family Sean Wiley Older brother Erin Wiley Mother Elsie Wiley Half little sister Friends Aimee Gibbs Best Friend Steve Aimee's gentle boyfriend, he and maeve quickly sympathized. They also become team mates on the Moordale Quiz Heads team after Mrs Sands recruited Maeve. When during the first round, Maeve makes lose a point to the team because of his lack of collaboration, Steve despite his reluctance, is forced to approve her dismissal from the team, which will make her feel betrayed. She nevertheless forgives him after she has returned to the team. She reassures him when his relationship with Aimee is damaged because of the sexual assault she suffered, telling him she just need some more time. Emily Sands Maeve's English teacher Enemies and Rivals Simon Furthassle He was the boy who started Maeve's nickname "Cock Biter" by telling everyone that she bit him in the middle of a blow job when in truth, she pushed him away while he tried to kiss her at Claire Tyler's 14th birthday. Ruby Matthews Ruby is always on the front line when it comes to making fun of Maeve or calling her by her cruel nickname "cockbiter" even after she has helped her without expecting any compensation. During episode 2.1, Maeve, irritated by Ruby's behavior, revealed to the whole school via the loudspeakers that she was one of her many clients for writing false essays. Although the animosity between them has so far never been more than a deep mutual contempt, the revelation of Otis having his first sexual intercourse with Ruby may have changed the situation as it seems to have particularly affected Maeve. Anwar Olivia Hanan Mr. Groff Personality Maeve is bold and keeps to herself. Also, she has been described as having a dark sense of humor. In Episode 1, she is described as mean by Otis for giving him the finger when he looks at her, but she has a big heart. She is a feminist and likes female writers like Virginia Woolf, Sylvia Plath, and Roxane Gay. Otis has also said she has a "great taste in music" and listens to bands like Joy Division, Nirvana, Sløtface and Bikini Kill. (Episode 4) Maeve is very intelligent, especially in writing, and she often writes essay for other people as a way to make money. Appearances Season One (8/8) *"[[Episode 1|Episode 1: "Sex Kid"]]" *"[[Episode 2|Episode 2: "The House Party"]]" *"[[Episode 3|Episode 3: "Wet"]]" *"[[Episode 3|Episode 4: "Breaking the Lawn Chair"]]" *"[[Episode 5|Episode 5: "Named & Shamed"]]" *"[[Episode 5|Episode 6: "Panic"]]" *"[[Episode 7|Episode 7: "Happily Ever After"]]" *"[[Episode 8|Episode 8: "The Climax"]]" Season Two (8/8) *"[[Episode 2.1|Episode 2.1: "Outbreak"]]" *"[[Episode 2.2|Episode 2.2: "Teachers Have Sex Too, You Know?"]]" *"[[Episode 2.3|Episode 2.3: "Cake"]]" *"[[Episode 2.4|Episode 2.4: "What Makes Us Whole"]]" *"[[Episode 2.5|Episode 2.5: "Decisions, Decisions, Decisions"]]" *"[[Episode 2.6|Episode 2.6: "Gathering"]]" *"[[Episode 2.7|Episode 2.7: "The Girl-fast Club"]]" *"[[Episode 2.8|Episode 2.8: "Hold My Hand"]]" Gallery Season 1 Maeve_and_Otis.jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(19).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(17).jpg Season 2 Maeve Wiley Season 2 Portrait.jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (11).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (9).jpg Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters